Réconciliation
by AngelStyles24
Summary: " Ce moment où tu as donné ta vie... Me sera très utile. " Il sourit sadiquement tout en regardant le ciel. " Mais je te vengerais. " Le mal était fait. Tite Kubo a donné naissance à Bleach, j'ai donné naissance à cette fiction.
1. Chapter 1 - In the Hell

_( Début de l'extrait )_

L'homme marchait droit devant lui, d'un quartier à l'autre, les yeux dans le vague. Il portait un long manteaux brun, avec une capuche, cela cachait parfaitement bien son visage. Ses mains blanches, enfoncées dans ses poches, trahissait la pâleur de sa peau en général. La personne avait la tête baissée et ne faisait attention à rien, ni aux passants, ni aux objets qui l'entourait. Pour lui, à ses yeux, la ville de Karakura était une citée morose. Il marcha droit jusqu'à ce qu'un grand bâtiments apparaisse au loin, c'était celui qu'il cherchait. Pour changer, à partir de là, il se mit à marcher en diagonale, puis il tourna à gauche, ensuite à droite, et ainsi de suite pour être absolument sûr qu'il n'était pas suivi. Après tout, ici, plus rien ne l'étonnait. Non rien. Puisqu'il était largement _étonnant_ en tout point. Arrivé à destination, comme le dirait un GPS, il souleva légèrement sa capuche, sans pour autant l'enlever, juste pour voir par lui même de quoi cet endroit ressemblait de l'extérieur. C'était ici, il en était sûr et certain. Sa vengeance se mettrait bientôt en place. Il partit vers la porte sans ouvrir la bouche, ne serait-ce que pour respirer un bon coup. Parce qu'en plus de son nez bouché, la-dedans, il faisait à mourir, et il le savait bien plus que bien. Alors qu'il poussait la poignée d'une main de fer, il avait enfin sortit sa main droite de son manteaux après tout...

 _" Nom , âge "_

Contrairement à quelqu'un de normal, il ne sursauta pas à l'entente de la voix robotique sortie de nulle part. Ils avaient donc un nouveau système de surveillance... Il releva la tête au dessus de lui et trouva une camera, celle-ci descendit encore sur son long et épais fils pour finir par se retrouver juste en face de l'homme. On entendit un léger et petit bruit émaner de l'appareil alors que le filtre se rétractait avant de revenir à sa position normale. L'objet remonta dans le plafond et se rangea à l'intérieur de celui-ci le trou par lequel elle était passée se referma alors, c'était comme si elle avait fini de l'observer. L'homme rabaissa la tête, mais pas jusqu'à fixer le sol. Il dit alors le nom que son maître lui avait donné en rapport avec sa _couleur de peau_ avant de disparaître, hors de sa vue, alors qu'encore aujourd'hui, il y repensait. Ensuite, il hésita pour son âge, bon et puis, après tout, il n'avait plus rien à perdre, _maintenant_.

 **" - Vingt et un "**

Sa voix semblait froide, dure, mais aussi très rauque, prouvant qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis longtemps, ni même parlé. Mais bon après tout, il passait son temps tout seul, chez lui, dans ses cherches, qui soit dit en passant, devenait inexistante et qui n'aboutissaient à rien, absolument rien, cela le désespérait d'ailleurs, énormément. Il soupira alors qu'un petit "clic" se faisait entendre, la porte s'entre-ouvrit et il soupira de nouveau en déposant sa main blanche sur la vitre, et non pas sur la poignée. Il poussa celle-ci et avant de la claquer derrière lui. Il grommela au bruit que faisait cette chose. En essuyant ses pieds sur le tapis prévu pour cela à l'entrée, il attrapa sa bonnette des deux mains, une de chaque côté de son cou, et retira ce qui lui couvrait encore le visage. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et secoua ses cheveux. Des goûtes tombèrent au sol depuis ses cheveux _sans couleur_. Il avait plut encore quelques minutes auparavant, et ses cheveux et son visage en avaient pris cher. Il recommença à marcher, le long du grand couloir cette fois, les personnes présentes dans celui-ci chuchotaient des choses entre-elles et l'homme sourit, d'une manière pas forcément très gentille non plus. Arrivé au bout de celui-ci, il tourna à gauche, puis monta les escaliers, pour arriver au troisième étage, et là encore, il tourna tel un zigzag pour arriver à une impasse où une porte plutôt blindée se trouvait, complètement fermée de l'intérieur, il fallait savoir que cette grand pièce était là pour y arriver, sans ou avec encombre. Il toqua trois fois sur celle-ci, à plusieurs endroits différents, et on lui répondit de l'intérieur, avant qu'encore une fois, une porte s'entre-ouvre. Il dut reproduire l'action avec la deuxième porte quelques mètres après la première avant d'ouvrir la porte sur la salle bondée de monde. Il soupira et grinça des dents, pourquoi est-ce que tout cela se passait ainsi ? Maudits shingamis. Maudits humains. Maudits quincys. Maudits hollows. Il s'avança alors plus loin dans la pièce, certaines personnes se retournaient pour le voir arriver, sans pour autant y croire réellement.

 **" - Comme se fait-il que lui sois en vie bon sang ?** Marmonnait une.

 **\- C'est un monstre après tout, ça me parais même plutôt logique. "**

Brailla l'autre alors qu'une troisième personne s'ajoutait à l'équation pour elle aussi, grommeler son avis complètement pourri aux yeux de l'homme qui leur lança un regard avant de continuer son chemin. Il marcha jusqu'au bureau de l'homme aux sandales et chapeau avant d'abattre sa main blanche sur le bois et de fixer l'homme assis en face de lui d'un regard bien plus que dur.

 **" - Alors ? Vous avez quelque chose ? "**

Sa réponse fut un non catégorique et sans émotions. L'homme au manteau, toujours debout serra les dents.

 **" - Pff "**

Il s'éloigna de nouveau, et marcha vers la sortie, il ne venait que pour ça, alors autant s'en aller maintenant. Mais il ne savait faire les choses comme quelqu'un de normal. Il marcha donc vers la fenêtre et sauta de celle-ci.

 _( Fin de l'extrait )_

(...)

Arrivé "chez lui", il lança son manteau de nouveau trempé par la pluie sur le meuble à côté de la porte avant de monter directement dans _la chambre_. Maintenant que la famille n'était plus là, il avait la maison pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à les faire revenir. Même si d'entre-eux, il n'y en avait qu'un qui l'intéressait vraiment. Il monta et entra dans la pièce, se dirigeant directement vers le bureau. Il s'affala sur celui-ci, il croisa ses bras ensemble et les déposa sur le bois avant d'y enfuir sa tête, son visage et de repenser à cette journée plus qu'épuisante, fatigante. Tout cela l'avait vidé, mais une colère noire s'empara alors de lui et il tapa violemment le poing sur l'objet en serrant ses dents et en fermant fortement les yeux.

 **" - Merde "**

Murmura-t-il. Il releva la tête et fixa le plafond rageusement dans cette chambre qui, _avant_ , comptait tant pour lui aussi.

 **" C'est gens ne sont pas humain ou quoi ? Ils n'ont vraiment pas de coeur _eux_? "**

Pensa-t-il. Pourtant, le moins humain de tous ici, c'était lui.

Une heure plus tard, l'homme était de retour dans ses papiers, et de nouveau, c'était ennuyeux. Il était épuisé, et blasé. Il releva la tête et plaça sa main droite sur son front, il utilisait la gauche pour se tenir le plus loin possible du bureau tout en restant à proximité de celui-ci. La chaise grimaça et il détourna le regard, fixant le dehors, où il faisait nuit noire. Dans ce genre de moment, _il_ lui manquait vraiment. Il souffla et se dit qu'il allait arrêter de penser à lui autrement que pendant ces recherches pour ce soir. Il se torturait l'esprit, c'était évidant, et devrait sérieusement se reposer. Même "ces maudits shinigamis" l'avaient compris et trouvaient ça étrange venant d'un être comme lui. Si peu humain. Il attrapa une petite bouteille d'eau qui reposait sur le coin supérieur droit du bureau avant de dévisser le bouchon et de l'amener à ses lèvres. Il ne mangeait pas beaucoup, la nourriture était même presque inexistante à ses yeux, il avait d'ailleurs énormément maigris et son visage commençait à se différé, bientôt, il ne lui ressemblera peut-être même plus. En aucun point. Cependant, il buvait beaucoup. Les bouteilles d'eau vides s'entassaient de plus en plus au sol, à droite, puis à gauche du bureau. Des piles entières s'étaient formées, et on ne sait combien de bouteilles il y avait, mais en plus de cela, il ne sortait jamais de cette pièce, rare étaient les fois où on l voyait réapparaître. Il devenait un véritable zombie. Lui qui avait toujours été si fringant et fier, tout cela changeait de plus en plus. Et de jours en jours, le manque était encore plus présent.

 **" - Quand reviendras-tu ? "**

Murmura-t-il. Il attrapa un crayon avant de se mettre à gribouiller, ou dessiner si vous préférez. C'était pourtant une feuille importante, mais après tout, cela restait une des ses feuilles _à lui_. Importante, mais à lui. Le dessin qui apparu le fit se sentir encore plus mal.

 **" - Merde**

 **\- Fais chier "**

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains.

 **" - Putain "**

Une larme réussi à se faufiler de ses yeux fermés et il se maudit. Il se releva de sa chaise et commença à se tirer les cheveux de rage.

 **" - Merde. Putain. Fais chier. Il n'est plus en vie merde ! "**

Des larmes de colère s'échappaient alors qu'il faisait le tour de la pièce encore et encore. Il fini cependant par tomber au sol, sur les genoux. Il se recroquevilla et n'eut plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre à part verser des larmes et se trouver pathétique.

Comment est-ce que tout cela avait bien pu se finir ainsi bon sang ?! Il ne le savait pas. Mais c'était presque insurmontable pour lui. Une douleur le prit soudain, juste un peu au dessus de son coeur et il se recroquevilla en étouffant un cri.

 **" - Merde... Encore ? "**

Souffla-t-il. Ce genre de choses le prenait de temps à autre, et jamais, ça n'était très agréable. Le manque se faisait sentir de différentes manières, aussi bien mentalement et physiquement. Et il y avait de fortes chances, pour que ça finisse par le tuer. Après tout, il avait vraiment bien besoin de lui pour survivre. Il arriva à ramper jusqu'au bureau où il peina à ouvrir un des tiroir pour en extirper un petit cachet de couleur _orange_. Il rassembla tout le reste de ses forces pour se mettre à genoux, tout en s'appuyant sur le bois froid, même glacé du bureau brun. Il arriva tant bien que mal à attraper le bouteille et, encore une fois, il lui fallut toutes ses forces pour l'ouvrir, avaler le cachet, et boire un coup d'eau. Enfin calmé, il se détendit et son bras se relâcha et tomba au sol, la bouteille toujours en main. C'est mort de fatigue, oubliant sa petite lumière de chevet très légèrement allumé, qu'il tomba mort de fatigue et s'endormi sur le coup, au sol, sans couverture, et sans même petit support.

Un peu plus loin, à l'extérieur de la maison, la nuit noire faisait face à n'importe qui sortait de chez lui, de chez elle. La lune était quasi pleine et n'offrait pas encore de magnifique spectacle, même si ce satellite était magnifique en lui-même, mais cela promettait tout de même d'arriver dans les quelques jours suivants.

 **" - AAAAHH "**

Un cri déchira l'air de la ville endormie. Cela ressemblait à un cri de femme, mais le jeune shinigami qui accourait dans cette direction ne pouvait l'affirmer. Il arrivait bien vite sur la scène et la trouva directement tragique. Une humaine se tenait là, au sol. Les yeux ouverts, la peau des bras déchirée, on pouvait même y apercevoir ses tendons. Elle était éventrée et sa cage thoracique était ouverte. Son coeur manquait à l'appel. Son teint était livide, ses yeux étaient assombris. Elle n'avait plus de pieds, et ses jambes étaient mutilées de partout. Sans oublier sa gorge... Celle-ci avait été tranchée à deux endroits, une fois juste en dessus du menton, et la deuxième fois, à la fin de celui-ci. Le "tueur" semblait s'être bien amusé avec elle en tout cas. Et en plus de tout ça, ses habits étaient déchirés.

 **" - Pauvre femme. Quel monstre à pu faire ça ? "**

Murmura le shinigami.

 **" Et pourquoi personne ne l'a entendu hurler ? Ne s'était-elle donc pas défendue un minimum ? C'est horrible. "**

Il continua. Malgré son uniforme et son zanpakuto largement bien visible, il semblait jeune, et insouciant.

 **" - On parle de moi ici ? "**

Ricana une voix. Elle semblait horrible.

Le shinigami eut un mouvement de recul et plaça sa main sur la garde de son sabre.

 **" - Qui va là ? "**

Scanda-t-il.

Il n'eut aucune réponse, mais n'en aura sûrement plus jamais besoin. Une ombre apparu derrière lui, et avant de pouvoir dire quoi que se soit, il eut d'ailleurs juste le temps de le remarquer, sa vie disparu en un éclair.

 **" - Ouiii ! Un deuxième jouet ! "**

S'exclama de nouveau la voix d'un ton amusé. Cette chose avait l'air bien heureuse.

 _ **Alors ? :) Vous avez aimé ? Parce que je suis plutôt fière de moi sur ce coup là ! :D J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis. ^^ Et puis, je suis vraiment désolée pour les fautes de grammaires ou d'orthographe. ;) A bientôt.**_

 _ **xLisa**_

 _ **Chapitre 2 -→ In the ice**_


	2. Chapter 2 - In the Ice

_**Celui qui me loupe l'indice que j'ai mis tout au début du chapitre, je le massacre.**_

 _ **Sinon bonne lecture. x)**_

 _ **PS. Fan d'Orihime, faites attention avec ce chapitre, parce que c'est pas super joli pour elle.**_

L'homme se réveilla à l'aube le lendemain matin, son dos le faisait déjà souffrir. Il se cambra pour essayer de se relaxer un minimum, mais ça ne fonctionna pas vraiment très bien...

Le spectacle du lendemain fut tout aussi pénible. Du moins, pour celui qui savait voir un shinigami. Il était entouré de plusieurs de ses condisciple. Et en arrivant, l'homme réussi même à reconnaître Kisuke Urahara. Car bien que tous, étaient encapuchonnés, les sandales qu'il portait toujours le trahissait lourdement. S'approchant encore un peu, _l'homme argenté_ eut un haut le coeur. Une odeur vraiment putride arriva jusqu'à lui et embrouilla presque ses sens. Encore un peu et il aurait pu vomir. Cependant, il se concentra plutôt sur sa question principale.

 **" - Comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait pas disparu en poussière ? "**

Murmura-t-il. Car c'est vrai que dans la logique des choses, quand un shinigami mourrait, son corps se transformait en particule spirituelles qui ensuite, formait la Soul Society. Mais lui, il était resté là, sur le sol. Le jeune homme, parce qu'il avait bel et bien vingt et un ans, fut le seul à oser s'approcher de plus près.

 **" - Ne le touche pas vil créature ! "**

Cracha une shinigami. Il manqua d'éclater de rire. Elle avait encore des traces de larmes sur les joues, sûrement une proche. Elle était entourée par d'autres personnes, et même cajolée par certaines. Mais il s'en fichait et continua sa route vers le cadavre. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder chaque petits détails. La lèvre ouverte, le crâne lui aussi ouvert, la langue arrachée et placé juste à l'endroit où devait être son coeur, ses yeux n'avaient plus de pupilles, seulement des trous, les bras n'étaient plus présents, arrachés, et le reste de son corps, était simplement coupé en plusieurs morceaux. Cela restait un spectacle bien plus qu'horrible ! Même lui le pensait ! Alors qu'il n'était pas sensé réfléchir à cela. Il remarqua ensuite une lettre gravée sur la joue droite. Mais étant donné que celle-ci était face, contre si vous préférez, le sol, il ne pouvait pas la distinguer normalement. De son pied droit, il tourna donc la tête du shinigami. Son regard sans pupille croisa à peine une seconde le regard de l'homme et ce fut assez pour qu'il trouve ça encore plus écœurant que tout à l'heure. Sur sa joue, de manière bien sanglante, était gravé un "I", exactement comme la femme qu'ils avaient trouvés un peu plus tôt, un peu plus loin. Il écarquilla même les yeux alors qu'une de ses hypothèses concernant son "travail" lui revenait en tête.

 **" - Non... "**

Il se retourna pour partir en courant quand quelque chose de brillant attira son attention. Cela venait du corps, plus précisément, de la plaie où était gravé le "I". Il ré-avança tout doucement vers l'endroit où il était et se pencha. Il marmonna en maudissant dieu sait qui pour ce qu'il allait faire. Il plongea alors sa main vers la plaie et essaya de rattraper l'objet. Mais une fois qu'il l'eut en main, le corps du shinigami se désintégra.

 **" - Raaah, quel monde pourri ! "**

Râla l'homme en frottant le haut de sa tête de sa main gauche. Il inclina la tête vers la droite en fermant les yeux, tout en baillant.

 **" - J'arrive pas à y croire. "**

Il repensait à l'écriture, la marque. Le shinigami avait été marqué par son tueur, pour toujours et à jamais. Il ré-ouvrit les yeux, il marchait lentement mais pas de trop. Il marchait de manière nonchalante jusqu'à la _clinique Kurosaki_.

(...)

Courir. Courir. Courir. Elle retira ses talons pour aller plus vite, tout en titubant. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça tombe sur elle ? Le seul jour où elle était bourrée ? Orihime Inoue n'avait pas beaucoup de chance, c'était vrai. Elle n'était pas aimée de toute le monde, loin de là. Et son côté pimbêche habituel, allait avoir raison d'elle cette fois.

 **" - Putain mais t'es drôle toi. "**

Dit encore la voix avant de rire sadiquement.

 **" - Si tu savais comme certaines personnes te détestent. "**

Elle pu apercevoir un sourire méchant et pervers non loin de là où elle courrait, ce qui lui fit accélérer le pas.

 **" - Les Shinigamis... Les Arrancars... Ichigo Kurosaki... Et -**

 **\- Que dis-tu ? "**

Elle s'arrêta, et serra les poings, elle était en colère. La voix rigola avant de reprendre un ton moins amical encore qu'avant.

 **" - Comment oses-tu m'interrompre espèce de-**

 **\- Kurosaki-kun m'aimait ! J'en suis sûre ! "**

Elle hurlait. La voix prit un temps pour se calmer avant de se rendre compte de ce que venait de dire Orihime. Qu'elle petite stupide et ignorante celle-là... La voix éclata de rire.

 **" - P-Pourquoi rigoles-tu ? "**

Demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

 **" - Tu es vraiment hilarante. "**

Il se moquait ouvertement.

 **" - Je crois qu'il faisait justement partie des gens qui ne te supportait même pas trois petites secondes. "**

La jeune fille eut les larmes aux yeux, mais refusait d'y croire. Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout ce que cette personne disait avait l'air totalement vrai ? Elle se renfrogna.

 **" - T-Tu te trompe ! Même s'il ne me l'a jamais dit, je suis absolument sûr qu'il était amoureux de moi ! "**

La voix ne croyait pas elle-même à ce qu'il se passait, à ce que disait cette pauvre fille. Elle était donc désespérée à ce point ? Cela lui donna encore plus envie de s'occuper d'elle. Un sourire cruel apparu sur le visage de cette "créature" ou de cette "personne", on ne savait pas vraiment à vrai dire. Il fit un pas sur le haut du bâtiment où il se trouvait. La jeune fille rousse pleurait maintenant. Il semblerait que la vérité soit trop dure à encaisser. Alors, elle stocka cette conversation dans un coin de sa tête, pour ne plus y penser, pour ne plus y croire, pour être sûre que la seule version qu'elle garderait serait celle d'un Ichigo amoureux d'elle. Ce qui n'a jamais été. Elle releva la tête et reprit sa marche. La voix fut étonnée.

 **" - Que fais-tu ? "**

La jeune fille sursauta de peur.

 **" - Q-Qui est là ? "**

 _Il_ n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

 **" - Que dis-tu ? Le fais-tu exprès ? "**

Mais même si elle l'avait fait exprès au départ, il était impossible de savoir si c'était toujours elle qui contrôlait ses propres émotions.

 **" - C'est toi ? La personne qui a assassiné tous ces gens ?! "**

Elle partit en courant mais se fit vite rattraper.

 **" - Si c'est comme ça... "**

Il lui assaini un grand coup sur la tête, la faisant directement tomber dans les pommes, presque immédiatement.

(...)

Mutilée. Ravagée. Après cinq jours, ils avaient enfin retrouvés Orihime. Celle-ci avait été portée disparue durant tout ce temps et il la retrouvaient enfin. Du haut de son immeuble, l'homme qui nous suivons depuis le début observait la scène. Mais il ne voulait pas approcher. Il sortit une paire de jumelle très performante et pu tout analyser. Son pied gauche était complètement retourné, une grande balafre traversait tout le long du flan droit de son visage, la marquant à jamais, ses vêtements étaient déchirés, on pouvait d'ailleurs apercevoir sa marque, le "I", que le tueur avait sagement bien laissé. Mais pouvait-on appeler ça un meurtre ? Non. De là où il était, il pouvait voir les Shinigamis, certains des humains, et même Nell, souffler de soulagement. Elle était en vie. Il l'avait laissé en vie.

 **" - Un exemple ? "**

Marmonna l'homme encapuchonné de sa _voix non ordinaire_.

 **" - Peut-être. "**

Approuva-t-il.

 **" - En tout cas, ça y ressemble fortement. "**

Il replaça sa paire de jumelle correctement et continua de tout analyser. Il avait laissé un trou dans son ventre où il avait bien pris soin de laisser échapper un petit bout d'intestin. C'était dégueulasse. Même pour lui qui aimait pourtant beaucoup être _sadique_. Cependant, en voyant qu'Orihime avait des larmes peintes au marqueur indélébile sur le visage, l'homme se mit à rire.

 **" - Aahh, il a sûrement dû tout lui expliquer. "**

Sourit-il. Cela le soulagerait, de ne plus entendre cette pleurnicheuse vantée qu'Ichigo l'aimait alors que c'était tout le contraire.

 **" - Non... Il ne l'aimait vraiment pas.**

Il remit ses jumelles.

 **\- Je pense même qu'il ne la supportait pas, si mes souvenirs sont bons.**

Il l'examina.

 **\- Mais que dis-je ? Ils ne sauraient être mauvais. "**

Se venta-t-il. Il reprit maintenant correctement son observation. Ses jambes étaient cisaillées de toutes parts. Son épaule gauche avait était déchirée, elle ne pourra probablement plus jamais utilisé son bras gauche après cela. Sa main droite avait été coupée en deux, empêchant tout mouvement de celle-ci. Cela ferait un handicap de plus. L'homme soupira. Ouais, c'était bel et bien un exemple. Mais il fut d'autant plus étonné au moment où les shinigamis ont essayés de retourner Inoue. Toute sa robe avait été arraché dans son dos, on voyait même la naissance de ses fesses, mais ce ne fut pas cela qui était problématique. Sur son dos, on avait gravé deux petites phrase. Il réussi à lire la première de loin.

 _" Je reviendrais la chercher "_

La deuxième fut d'autant plus étonnante que la première.

 _" Vous allez tous payez, je reviendrai. "_

L'homme ne prit même pas la peine d'écarquiller les yeux.

 **" - Essaye un peu de venir me chercher pour voir.**

Dit-il à voix haute.

 **-Hum, ça promet d'être marrant. "**

Il fit un _sourire carnassier_ et se releva. Les shinigamis commençaient à s'agiter, et certains partirent faire une ronde. Tout cela l'emmerdait déjà.

(...)

Toshiro Hitsugaya était chargé des rondes de nuit aujourd'hui. Cela l'avait bien arrangé. Il préférait la nuit à la journée. Car c'était tard le soir, qu'il pouvait s'asseoir tranquillement sur un immeuble et fixer la lune en réfléchissant. C'était aussi à ce moment qu'il pouvait penser à elle.

 **" - Pitié, sois en vie. "**

Murmura-t-il. Ses recherches commençaient à s'amoindrir au fil du temps. Il avait de moins en moins d'indice et bientôt, plus rien ne réussirait à le raccrocher à elle. Mais il ne voulait pas de ça. Il voulait juste la retrouvée. Et pour ça, il emploierait tous les moyens. Jusqu'à s'allier avec _lui_. Après tout, lui aussi les cherchait. Et il était toujours là à chaque petits problèmes, même s'il s'en fichait royalement dans des temps normaux. Il devait sûrement avoir une piste... La décision de Toshiro fut prise. Il se releva péniblement en soupirant et ramassa Hyorinmaru et partit dans un shunpo, droit sur la clinique Kurosaki. Il soupira et détourna le regard. Pourquoi fallait-il qui se place là ? Cette maison lui était pourtant devenue presque insupportable. Non ? Toshiro savait où le trouver, il atterrit directement à la fenêtre de la chambre d'Ichigo et toqua. Personne ne lui répondit.

 **" - Ouvre-moi. Je sais qu't'es là. "**

La fenêtre s'ouvrit et il bascula légèrement en avant. Il réussi cependant à se rattraper plus ou moins bien avant d'atterrir dans la chambre.

 **" - Que veux-tu toi ?**

Lança l'homme.

 **\- Faire un marcher.**

 **\- De quel genre ? "**

Il sourit bizarrement. Cela ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde, mais il était tout de même curieux de savoir. Après tout, il aurait bien le droit de se moquer du capitaine de la dixième division. Non ?

 **" - Tu les cherche aussi non ?**

L'homme perdit son sourire alors que Toshiro commençait à reprendre un peu espoir.

 **\- Alors faisons équipe. "**

L'homme tourna la tête vers Toshiro avec un regard plutôt spécial, il haussa le sourcil droit.

 **" - Moi ? Tu veux faire équipe avec moi ?**

Ricana-t-il. Le petit capitaine approuva.

 **\- Je ne fais pas équipe avec des Shinigamis.**

S'exclama l'autre.

 **\- Pourtant, il était un Shinigami lui.**

Il savait qu'il touchait à un sujet délicat.

 **\- Non...**

L'autre se calma et reprit une tonalité proche du murmure.

 **\- Il ne l'était pas.**

Il se retourna et partit s'asseoir au bureau.

 **\- Va-t-en maintenant, sale gosse. "**

Toshiro s'énerva et fut près à contre-attaquer quand il se rendit compte de la situation et de l'air lourd qui pesait dans la pièce.

 **" - Je compte bien faire équipe avec toi pourtant.**

Il marqua une légère pause avant de reprendre.

 **\- Parce qu'à nous deux, on pourra plus facilement et plus rapidement les retrouver. Je te rapporterais les informations que nous avons et tu me rapportera les tiennes. "**

Il remarqua un tableau accroché sur la porte de l'armoire de droite. Ce n'était que des informations, des liens, des théories, ratées ou en cours. Toshiro observa tout.

 **" - Parce qu'apparemment, tu en as pas mal. "**

L'homme, légèrement recroquevillé sur le bureau, se remit plus ou moins droit et ne tourna que légèrement la tête sur la gauche, pour à peine entre-voir le capitaine Hitsugaya de son regard très dur.

 **" - C'est d'accord. "**

Opina-t-il doucement.

 _ **J'espère que vous avez aimé ! ^^ Désolée pour les fautes et à bientôt.**_

 _ **xLisa**_

 _ **Chapitre 3 -→ In the redhead girl**_


	3. Chapter 3 - In the redhead girl

_**Ce chapitre est un peu différent des deux précédents, donc ne soyez pas étonnés. ^^**_

 **" - Ce fut sa punition, simplement.**

 **\- Punition ?**

 **\- Ouais, elle a du le faire chier et non seulement il l'a laissée en vie, mais il lui pourrit le reste de ses jours. "**

L'homme haussa les épaules. Il se fichait du sort d'Orihime Inoue. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que "vengeur du I", c'était le nom que Toshiro et l'homme avaient donné comme surnom au tueur qui sévissait, n'avait plus attaqué, et Orihime venait de se réveiller. Elle était dans un piteux état mais ne se souvenait plus de rien. Bien qu'elle ait vu de l'orange, rien d'autre ne lui revenait. Quand Toshiro était revenu lui dire mots pour mots ce qu'Inoue avait dit avant, l'homme avait écarquillé les yeux, une de ses hypothèse commençait à vraiment bien prendre forme. Et en ce moment même, Toshiro et lui travaillaient dessus.

 **" - C'est vrai que ça semble logique.**

Approuva le capitaine.

 **\- Hum. "**

Répliqua l'autre en mordant le bout de son stylo. Le silence qui avait jusque là retomber, reprit de la place alors qu'ils travaillent tous les deux.

(...)

Une semaine après son réveil, Orihime avait récupéré sa main droite, originellement coupée en deux, grâce aux soins du capitaine Unohana. Elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup et maigrissait de plus en plus, ce qui avait tendance à inquiéter Uryû Ishida. Le Quincy n'avait cependant plus aucun contact avec la Soul Society ou encore avec les humains. Même eux étaient devenus trop dangereux pour lui. Il observait donc de loin la jeune fille dans son lit, assise, fixant le sol désespérément à la recherche de quelque chose. Mais de quoi ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle savait juste qu'il lui manquait quelque chose d'important et qu'elle voulait absolument le récupérer. Mais soudainement, elle eut une idée disons... On ne peut plus farfelue et bizarre pour quelqu'un comme elle. Elle rassembla alors toutes les forces qui lui restait pour se relever. Les blessures sur ses jambes étaient quasiment guéries, elle pouvait donc marcher plus ou moins normalement, même si elle avait fort mal. Elle sortit de la pièce et afficha un grand sourire. Retrouvait-elle sa joie ? Cela aurait été bizarre et soudain en tout cas. Elle arriva chez un fleuriste sans même remarquer qu'elle était suivie. Elle prit une rose, paya et ressortit. La direction dans laquelle elle partit ensuite intrigua la personne qui la suivait. Pourquoi allait-elle vers le cimetière ? Orihime traversa les allées jusqu'à en trouver une en particulier, elle s'arrêta à peu près au milieu de celle-ci, devant une tombe bien spécifique. Celle de Masaki Kurosaki. Le jeune fille rousse s'agenouilla et mis la rose avec un autre bouquet de fleurs déjà présent dans le petit pot. L'homme qui la suivait commençait déjà à bouillonner. Comme osait-elle ? Inoue joignit ses mains ensemble et commença son monologue.

 **" - Vous avez du être une maman formidable.**

L'homme devient rouge de colère et tenta de se calmer pour pouvoir entendre la suite.

 **\- Votre fils a disparu. Et il me manque beaucoup...**

Elle versa même une larme.

 **\- Nous nous aimions, vous savez, et je comptais même avoir un enfant avec lui, vivre ma vie avec lui.**

L'homme attrapa d'un coup un tic au niveau de ses yeux, la colère était trop forte.

 **\- Nous aurions vécus ensemble, et il m'aurait embrassé tellement de fois.**

Le jeune homme masqué fut pris d'un haut le coeur.

 **\- Putain, espèce de tarée, j'ai même faillit vomir.**

Murmura-t-il en mettant sa main sur sa bouche.

 **-Il m'aimait beaucoup vous savez, il a eut un coup de foudre pour moi alors que nous étions au collège. Il me courrait après. "**

L'homme bouillonna et devenu encore plus rouge. Comment osait-elle dire ça ? D'autant plus que c'était elle qui lui courrait après et lui qui devait la semer bordel ! Et puis, sur la tombe de Masaki quoi ! N'avait-elle aucun respect ?!

 **" - Pourquoi il a fallut que ce soit elle l'exemple... Il aurait pas pu la tuer franchement ?**

Il mit sa main droite sur son front.

 **\- Et de manière plus sanglante possible... Si possible. Je suis même prêt à vous donner ce que vous voulez... "**

Il ferma les yeux. Cette fille, lui non plus, de la supportait plus. Orihime continua encore longtemps son monologue de conneries et de mensonges devant la tombe de la mère décédée d'Ichigo. L'homme l'avait suivi pour avoir des informations sur elle, mais là, il le regrettait amèrement. Il n'en pouvait plus, c'était clair et net aux yeux de n'importe qui passait ici.

 **" - Je suis sûre qu'il m'aurait aimée, même défigurée comme je le suis aujourd'hui. "**

Le jeune homme _aux chaussures blanches_ faillit encore recraché son petit déjeuné. La jeune fille défigurée se releva et partit sans se retourner de la tombe de Masaki. L'homme soupira et, dans un _shunpo_ , descendit de l'immeuble où il se trouvait jusque là. Il partit se placer bien droit devant la tombe de Masaki et baissa la tête.

 **" - Je suis moi-même affreusement désolé. "**

Il soupira et se pencha pour prendre la rose d'Orihime dans sa main droite. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il écrasa la fleur avant de la broyer encore plus et de la jeter plus loin.

 **" - Je suis tombé bien bas. Mais bon, je ne peux faire que cela pour vous. N'écoutez pas cette dérangée.**

Il commença à partir.

 **\- Et...**

Il s'arrêta un instant sans même se retourner.

 **\- Je les retrouverai. "**

Il rentra à la clinique un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Il avait été s'acheter de quoi manger et il faisait en ce moment nuit noire. Il soupira.

 **" - Va-t-il frapper aujourd'hui ?**

Murmura-t-il, en jouant avec une pierre alors qu'il marchait. Un cri trancha l'air.

 **\- J'prends ça pour un oui. "**

Dit-il. Il se mit alors à courir vers l'endroit d'où il avait entendu le vacarme. Avec un peu de chance, vengeur du I serait toujours là et il aurait peut-être l'occasion de se taper la conversation avec lui. Il arriva sur les lieux très vite étant de nature très rapide. Il voyait une femme au sol, une expression effrayée, terrorisée, sur le visage Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'aller du I se tenait debout en face d'elle, et même s'il était loin, le jeune homme pouvait clairement voir un sourire _aussi carassin que le sien_ sur le visage du tueur.

 **" - Qui es là ? "**

L'homme écarquilla les yeux. Vengeur du I ne s'était même pas retourné, il n'avait même pas bougé d'un poil, mais il avait tout de même compris que le jeune homme était là ? Merde.

 **" - Non, c'est bon. Je sais qui tu es.**

Il marqua une légère pause. L'homme garda une expression passive.

 **\- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, le blanc ?**

L'homme choisit de sourire.

 **\- Très bien et toi ?**

Il descendit de son immeuble pour se placer dans le dos de la voix.

 **\- Hum... Je vais bien.**

Il se remit droit et se retourna pour lui faire face.

 **\- Qui es-tu ?**

Attaqua alors notre "gentil".

 **\- Pourquoi te le dirais-je ?**

La femme s'enfuit alors qu'il ne la regardait pas. L'homme lui jeta un œil.

 **\- Tu compte la laisser partir ainsi, si facilement ?**

La voix se retourna et regarda la femme partir en courant quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur la deuxième personne présente de la scène.

 **\- Que ferais-tu si je la suivais ? Tu me suivrais aussi non ?**

Il sourit, l'homme ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

 **\- M'enfinn tu m'étonne, je penserai que tu serais plus curieux.**

Mais l'homme de répondit toujours pas.

 **\- Sa voix...**

Murmura-t-il tout de même.

 **\- Quoi ? T'as dis quoi ?**

L'homme commença à fixer le sol.

 **\- Elle ressemble à la sienne.**

Il secoua la tête. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être la sienne.

 **\- Je te le redemande.**

Recommença l'homme.

 **\- Qui. Es. Tu ?**

L'inconnu rigola.

 **\- Qui crois-tu que je suis ? "**

Il souriait, comme pour narguer l'autre. Cependant, l'homme était tout à fait sérieux, et sûr de sa force et de sa puissance, sortit son arme. Il tendit son sabre blanc droit devant lui, visant le torse de son "ennemi". Il ne semblait pas heureux du tout, d'autant plus que leur disparition avait un rapport avec lui. Il en était sûr. Bien qu'en désaccord sur certains points, lui et Toshiro avaient direction accroché à cette théorie.

 **" - Que fais-tu donc ?**

La voix commença à s'approcher de l'homme jusqu'à se retrouver à moins d'un mètre de lui. Il posa sa main sur le sabre.

 **\- Tu ne comptais tout de même pas m'attaquer ?**

Il releva la tête un peu trop vite la tête, sa capuche se souleva légèrement et l'homme réussi à entrevoir un petite partie de son visage.

 **\- Si ?**

Il sourit alors que l'homme écarquilla les yeux.

 **\- Que ...**

 **\- Cette main. Ce bas de visage...**

Il murmura cette phrase dans le dernier souffle qu'il pu récupérer. Il était réellement à bout de souffle, et c'était le moins qu'on puisse en dire.

 **\- Hum**

La voix sourit.

 **\- Tu viens de t'en rendre compte alors ?**

Il rigola.

 **\- Bien, je dois y aller.**

Il se retourna et commença directement à s'en aller.

 **\- Att... "**

Son souffle resta directement coincé dans le fond de sa gorge, lui procurant d'horrible petits picotements, sûrement très désagréable, si je puis dire. Il le regarda alors simplement s'en toute façon, il allait revenir. Non ? Il s'écroula au sol par manque d'énergie, sa respiration était saccadée et il avait bien du mal à respirer. Il se demandait cependant pourquoi. Pourquoi réagissait-il de cette façon ? Il peina à se relever en s'accrochant à tout ce qu'il pouvait, au mur comme au sol. Il chancelait, et arriva tout juste à se relever pour tenir plus ou moins debout, complètement appuyé contre les briques froides de la bâtisse. Il soupira et repartit dans la direction opposée, vers "chez lui". Un cri persan traversa l'air jusqu'à arrivé à ses oreilles, visiblement, le voix avait retrouvé sa proie.

(...)

 **" - Elles ont toutes au moins un point en commun.**

Déclara le petit capitaine en entrant dans la pièce.

 **\- Les cheveux bruns et elles avaient toutes entre dix-huit et vingt-cinq ans. Et le Shinigami a été tué parce qu'il était intervenu, c'est tout. "**

N'entendant aucune réponse, celui-ci releva la tête. Il regarda ensuite vers la deuxième personne présente dans la pièce, une expression de doute sur le visage. En s'approchant un peu plus près, il réussi à trouver l'homme assis sur son bureau, les coudes plaqués sur celui-ci, les yeux dans la vague. Que c'était-il encore passé ? Il ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur la question et préféra s'asseoir sur le lit avant de se dire qu'il serait bien de continuer ses recherches, même sans l'autre pour aujourd'hui.

Il se décida alors à se relever et marcha vers l'armoire où était accroché un grand panneaux. Sur ce table, se trouvait, au milieu, une grande carte de la ville de Karakura. Sur celle-ci était disposé plusieurs photos, plusieurs noms, à différents endroits de celle-ci. Elle représentait toutes des victimes laissées par "vengeur du I", en y repensant, il avait du bien s'amuser, ce connard. Sur la droite, se trouvait une autre carte, mais sur celle-ci, n'était visible qu'une seule partie de la grande ville de Karakura. On pouvait y voir, y trouver, des points rouges, des lignes, des photos, des écritures, des indices, des preuves, parfois même des hypothèses. Ces photos... Elle représentaient bien évidement ces personnes, celles qu'ils cherchaient encore désespérément aujourd'hui. Et pour terminer le tout, à gauche de tout cela, se trouvait une grande feuille noire, mais rien n'était visible sur celle-ci, comme si elle avait été petit capitaine sortit alors un petit carré blanc de son Kimono, c'était une photo. Il l'accrocha sur la première carte, celle du milieu, vers le nord-est de Karakura. C'était sûrement la femme que la voix s'était bien amusé à torturer pas plus tard qu'hier soir après avoir enfin vu l'homme et avoir eut un échange avec lui. Il partit cependant ensuite vers la grande feuille noire. Il s'arrêta devant celle-ci et la fixa quelques secondes avant de ressortir ce qui semblait être un petit bic gris de son grand habit. Elle se rapprocha encore un peu de la pancarte et leva le stylo. Quand il enleva le capuchons de celui-ci, ce qui se révéla fut une petite lampe. Il l'approcha à moins d'un centimètre de la feuille et l'alluma. Des inscriptions apparurent et Toshiro balaya la carte rapidement à la recherche d'une nouvelle écriture. Arrivé à la dernière écriture, vers les trois quarts de la feuille, il écarquilla les yeux. Cette hypothèse le surpris, énormément. Parce qu'en plus, elle semblait tout à fais fondée, et réelle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore une dernière fois à la fin de la phrase et il tourna rapidement la tête vers l'autre. Celui-ci avait légèrement tourné la tête sur la droite pou pouvoir voir le petit capitaine avec un expression... Triste ? était-il triste ? Cela aussi,il n'y croyait pas vraiment, il savait être triste... Le capitaine se retourna de nouveau vers la feuille et enleva le bic. Il repartit s'asseoir sur le lit et fixa le sol, les yeux dans la vague, et la dernière phrase écrite, résonnant dans son esprit.

" Voix = Vengeur du I , Vengeur du I = Kurosaki Ichigo "

 _ **Alors... Y a la fin de mon chapitre qui s'était effacée, j'ai cru que j'allais péter un câble, encore. Ensuite, je voudrais savoir.. Est-ce l'un de vous a une idée de qui se cache derrière "l'homme" ? Avez-vous aussi des hypothèse concernant la suite de l'histoire ? Je serais vraiment heureuse de savoir ce que vous avez en tête. :)**_

 _ **J'espère que vous avez aimé. Désolée pour les fautes. ^^**_

 _ **xLisa**_

 _ **Chapitre 4 -→ In the Unknown**_


	4. Chapter 4 - In the Unknown

_**Reviews :**_

 _ **yashiro-san : Merci beaucoup. Contente que ça te plaise. ^^**_

 _ **J'ai changé une partie de la mise en page. Dites-moi si c'est mieux. ^^ Le chapitre était censé être publié ce samedi. Cependant aujourd'hui c'est le réveillon de l'an, et j'ai voulu vous faire une petite surprise étant donné que je n'ai pas été là pour Noël. :)**_

 **Chapitre 4 - In the Unknown**

De petits et léger ronflements de temps à autre. C'était ce qui était la seule chose possible d'entendre dans cette petite pièce hermétique et plongée dans le noir le plus complet. Rien d'autre n'était audible, et absolument rien ne pouvait être vu. S'il ne ronflait pas, on aurait presque pu croire que cette maison était inhabité ses doux et légers ronflements prouvaient qu'il avait enfin fini par réussi à s'endormir, après de longs jours sans sommeil. Parce que même après plusieurs heures à essayer d'y remédier, à essayer d'enfin s'endormir, le jeune homme n'y avait jamais fait. Il se couchait délicatement dans le lit, se recouvrait de la couverture du tout au tout, balayait la pièce des yeux une dernière fois, avant d'enfin fermer ceux-ci.

Il avait passé une ou même deux heures à se tourner et retourner dans son lit, tournicotant sur lui même. Mais même quand il trouvait enfin une bonne position, il finissait par ré-ouvrir les yeux, exaspéré. Bon dieu, que lui fallait-il bien pour dormir ?! Il rageait souvent sur cela, se trouvant trop stressé pour dormir, il faut bien dire qu'il avait juste qu'ici été à l'affût, de tout et n'importe quoi si je puis dire.

Chaque petits bruits, chaque mouvement au dehors comme à l'intérieur, chaque signe, chaque preuves qui peut-être il reviendrai. Tout cela lui torturait gravement trop le cerveau. Il avait toujours été intelligent, mais de toute évidence, ça n'allait pas suffire cette fois-ci. Alors quand il fut surpris d'entendre la proposition de Toshiro Hitsugaya, capitaine de la dixième division, il fut d'accord, bien que réticent, à collaborer avec lui. Ce fut tant bien que mal, avec toutes les peines du monde, qu'il se relançait sur la piste, à la recherche du moindre indice qui pourrait bien faire avancer sa recherche, mais en compagnie d'un autre être vivant cette fois.

Les rideaux mauves de la chambre sombre se soulevèrent quelques secondes quand un grand coup de vent s'infiltra violemment à travers ceux-ci. On put ensuite apercevoir une personne se poser dans la pièce. Elle était petite et avait une fine carrure. Même la plus grande obscurité, on put, grâce aux faibles rayons de la lune, apercevoir des cheveux courts, de grands yeux, et un uniforme de shinigami grandement chiffonné, habituellement, elle ne serait pas sortie dans la rue avec un accoutrement si déformé, mais elle avait été prise de court par le temps visiblement.

Elle se mit alors à marcher dans la pièce, visitant absolument tout de ses yeux d'où aucune couleur n'était encore visible. Cela faisait bien longtemps que cette jeune personne n'avait posé les pieds dans la chambre et cela lui faisait bien bizarre. Elle jeta un œil vers l'homme endormi. Si les couleurs n'étaient pas là, elle aurait presque pu croire que tout était normal, cependant, les cartes accrochées un peu partout lui rappelaient que c'était bien plus que tout le contraire. Elle s'approcha de celles-ci et se mit à les observer. Elle savait qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant de se laisser découvrir.

Elle avait beau trouver que tout correspondait, elle avait beau regarder toutes les notes, elle avait beau ne plus rien y comprendre, ne plus rien n'y suivre, quand elle les vit, les notes entassées dans un grand cahier lui aussi attaché à la penderie à côté des cartes, elle tomba de haut. De très haut... Elle plaça avec vitesse mais douceur sa main sur sa bouche qui s'ouvrait petit à petit sous la surprise. Elle se doutait bien qu'après ce qui leur était arrivés, ils devaient beaucoup avoir changés. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à y croire une seule seconde. Ceux à qui elle tenait, la famille à qui elle s'était attachés... Ils ne pouvaient pas devenir comme ça. Même pour ça.

Cependant, en arrivant à la dernière page où l'on trouvait des écritures soignées et à l'encre noire, elle s'arrêta sur une ligne et fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait, elle en était vraiment sûre .

 _" Vengeur du I = Ichigo Kurosaki "_

Non. Décidément, ça n'allait pas. Et puis d'abord... C'était quoi ce surnom complètement ridicule ? Elle haussa un sourcil. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas d'idées ces deux-là. Elle s'excusa mentalement en se rendant compte qu'elle parlait d'un triple idiot, mais aussi d'un capitaine des treize divisions et, bien sûr, de la Soul Society. De la Soul Society... Comme s'il en restait quelque chose... Des treize divisions... Ce n'était pas mieux... Bien que cette fois, il en restait tout de même une partie.

Des bruits attirent son attention et elle tourna rapidement le regard vers l'endroit où l'homme s'était endormi.

 **" - Merde**

Elle maudit

 **\- Je vais finir par le réveiller. "**

Sur la pointe des pieds et avec la plus grande discrétion, elle s'élança une dernière fois sur les cartes en tous genre et, quand elle entendit l'autre trop bouger, se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Sortie ni vue, ni connue, ce qui lui paru extrêmement bizarre, elle avança vers les grands escaliers clairs pour les descendre, de nouveau dans le plus grand des silences, sans aucun bruit, _comme une petite souris blanche_.

Elle arriva bien vite en bas, où elle tourna à gauche. Arrivé dans pièce, elle fut surprise par un petit bruit et sursauta. Ses cheveux rebondirent légèrement, sa cape s'envola presque et prit ensuite un certain temps avant de se remettre normalement. La femme fronça son petit nez, restant sur ses gardes. C'est là qu'elle aperçu ce qui avait causé ce bruit, et qui n'avait jamais été là avant.

De belles flammes mi orange mi jaune dansaient dans le petit endroit, de tous sens, de tous côtés. Le bois crépitait légèrement alors que la chaleur se dégageait de là, enivrant toute la pièce d'une douce chaleur plus qu'agréable et sereine. La jeune femme, assez surprise, se demanda ce que ce feu de bois faisait ici, il n'était pourtant pas là avant... Elle fut plongée dans ses pensées juste après ça, ne remarquant que juste à temps les pas. Ils provenaient d'en haut... Elle allait être démasquée ! Et par sécurité, se cacha dans la première armoire qu'elle vit. Ses cheveux sombres s'emmêlèrent sous sa cape, lui cachant une partie du peu de vision qu'elle avait à travers de la fente de la porte de l'armoire.

 **" - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là au juste ? "**

Il n'était pas devant elle, il ne l'avait pas vu clairement, il n'était qu'à l'entrée, accoudé sur la porte, mais il savait qui elle était. Elle paniqua et ses mains commencèrent à trembler doucement.

 **" - Tu pourrais au moins me répondre... "**

Bizarrement, il ne semblait pas en colère, mais quand il fit un pas vers l'avant, se rapprochant doucement de l'endroit où la jeune femme se tenait, une boule apparu dans le vente de celle aux cheveux noirs. Elle ne pouvait pas cacher que cet individu lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, réfléchissant à une solution. Une seule lui vain, elle était risqué, mais elle restait la seule et unique à apparaître. Elle tenta le tout pour le tout et, sortant de l'armoire le plus vite possible, essaya de s'enfuir dans un éclair, mais en vain.

Son bras fut vite retenu par une main glaciale, et elle fut rejetée vers l'arrière. Par chance, elle ne retomba que sur le canapé tout en écarquillant des yeux.

 **" - Mince**

 **\- Ouais, ça tu l'as dis. Mince...**

Elle ferma les yeux, il soupira.

 **\- J'vais pas t'bouffer. "**

Elle n'osa pas faire quoi que ce soit pour autant. La tension était bien là, l'air était devenu pesant et elle avait de drôles impressions. Elle sentit le canapé bouger de l'autre coté et ouvrit les yeux. Elle trouva l'homme assit en face d'elle, la fixant.

 **" - Que fais-tu ici ?**

Il semblait calme.

 **\- Je...**

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et tira légèrement pour créer une petit douleur sur le haut de son crâne.

 **\- Peu importe ce que tu vas dire. Je ne vais pas te tuer...**

Il parlait calmement et ne lui reprochait rien. Était-il gentil avec elle ? Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles.

 **\- Je voulais juste...**

Il ne dit rien, attendant sûrement la suite.

 **\- ... Avoir des nouvelles...**

Elle soupira. C'est vrai que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Parce que depuis tout ce temps... Durant tout ce temps... Elle ne cessait de chercher partout autour d'elle, dès qu'elle allait quelque part.

 **\- Je vois.**

Il baissa la tête et une idée lui traversa la tête. Il écarquilla les yeux. Venait-il vraiment de penser à ça ? D'envisager cette proposition ? Les paroles sortirent de sa bouche plus vite qu'il ne le pensait.

 **\- Veux-tu te joindre à nous ? "**

Leurs yeux à tous les deux s'agrandissent. Mais finalement... Ce n'était pas un si mauvaise idée que ça...

L'homme ne cessait de marcher, tout en continuant de se remémorer des souvenirs, plus différents les un des autres. Il se disait parfois qu'il n'aurait pas du faire, ou que du moins, il n'aurait jamais du s'en mêler. Tout était de sa faute après tout, il ne pouvait que s'y contraindre. Cependant, quelque chose clochait toujours, il en était sûr et certain. Il releva doucement et lentement la tête alors qu'un courant d'air froid traversait ses cheveux, les laissant virevolter légèrement en arrière. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, juste un instant. Tout devient noir, plus rien n'existait, il était bien, mais sentit une présence passer juste à côté de lui, à sa gauche. Il ouvrit les yeux en catastrophe, paniquant quelque peu et se retourna. Rien. Il chercha encore quelques secondes sans rien trouver et soupira. Il se dit alors qu'il avait rêvé et continua sa marche, sans même se douter que quelqu'un le suivait des yeux dans l'ombre. Ces souvenirs n'étaient pas les siens, et il le savait, mais ne pouvait tout de même pas s'empêcher de replonger dedans, à la moindre occasion. Mais malgré tout, il était sûr. Sûr qu'on le suivait.

Il baissa la tête et continua de marcher encore et encore. Le vent soufflait plus fort qu'à l'habitude faisant virevolter le bout de son écharpe derrière lui. Celle-ci avait été placée négligemment et vraiment rapidement autour de son cou, prouvant qu'il était parti de chez lui précipitamment.

Sans que personne ne le remarque, un morceau de papier apparu dans la paume de sa main.

 **" - Mais on est dans un film ou quoi ?**

Sa réflexion était digne d'un film également... Il tourna et retourna le papier dans sa main en remarquant que des écritures y était présente.

 **\- Fais chier... "**

Il retourna le papier jusqu'à de nouveau apercevoir les écritures et ne pu s'empêcher de les lire. Il releva soudainement la tête quelques minutes plus tard et tourna à droite en catastrophe. Et très bizarrement, il se mit à courir, à sprinter même. Quelque chose le pressait visiblement beaucoup. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, il serra les poings, il plia ses bras et les fit bouger d'avant en arrière dans l'espoir d'aller un peu plus vite. L'adresse était maintenant encrée dans son cerveau et il la cherchait activement.

La jeune femme ne comprenait pas comment elle en était arrivée là. Comment avait-elle pu accepter ce qu'il lui avait proposé ? C'était de la folie. Elle-même le savait, elle-même s'en était rendue compte. Elle soupira de nouveau, pour la vingtième fois de la journée. Elle arriva bien vite au grand bâtiment sans même le remarquer. Elle se sentait presque mal. Car à partir d'aujourd'hui, elle serait une sorte "d'indic". Tout ce que les shinigamis, humains ou même hollow trouveraient comme indice, la moindre petite chose, elle se devait maintenant, tout comme Toshiro Hitsugaya, de lui les ramener. C'était une mission à risque, à gros risques même. Mais malgré tout, ça valait le coup.

Tout comme pour l'homme, la jeune femme dû passer un "examen" à l'entrée... Cet à dire une caméra qui descendait encore et toujours du plafond pour te fixer comme une éwarée _*_. Une fois la petite caméra remontée, elle soupira encore une fois de plus et se remit en marche dès que la porte fut entre ouverte. Elle monta mes escaliers et ne prit pas l'ascenseur pour ensuite tourner en zigzag. Elle passa rapidement les deux portes blindées sans vérification, ayant avec elle sa carte. Et, veillant à ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle, ni même se faire trahir, elle arriva jusqu'à son bureau, ente celui de Renji et celui de Rangiku, bien vite.

Elle ne remarqua que quelques minutes plus tard le morceau de papier accroché à un de ses dossiers. On pouvait y lire un nom, des chiffres, une adresse, et une seule petite phrase.

 _" C'est à toi de le découvrir "_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Désolée pour les fautes, je ne l'ai pas relu. Merci et à bientôt pour la suite.**_

 _ **xLisa**_

 _*éwaré est un mot wallon liégeois, un mot gardé du Wallon que l'on utilise encore uniquement à Liège ( Belgique ). On peut traduire ce mot par "ahuri", mais dans la langue parlée, beaucoup de gens associe ce mot à "taré"._


	5. Chapter 5 - In the Dark side

_**Chapitre 5 - In The Dark Side**_

 _ **DÉSOLÉE**_ _**POUR LE GRAND RETARD ! ( vive les majuscules ). Je viens de traverser une mauvaise passe et ça ne m'a pas vraiment aidée à finir ce chapitre. J'en suis d'ailleurs désolée, mais ce chapitre est un peu plus courts que les précédents, je me rattraperai pour le prochain.**_

 _" Rien autour de lui ne tournait jamais comme il le fallait. C'était à chaque fois un vrai fiasco. "_

 **" - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "**

Le premier réflexe de Rukia fut de cacher le papier, en vitesse et assez surprise de l'intervention de son ami d'enfance aux cheveux rouges, Renji. Elle le cachait de ses yeux curieux et interrogateurs. Rukia plaça sa main sur sa poitrine, le papier entre-calé dans sa paume.

 **" - C-C'est rien !**

Elle répondait trop précipitamment, ce qui accentuait les doutes du jeune homme.

 **\- Hum "**

Marmonna-t-il, il ne préférait pas la forcer. Si c'était quelque chose de vraiment important elle lui dirait, non ? N'est-ce pas cela qu'elle ferait ? Elle réponse fut non, car elle décida de son plein gré de ne pas lui en parler cette fois-ci, même si c'était plus qu'important.

Ces chiffres lui trottaient dans la tête comme une chanson de publicité. C'était un casse-tête qu'elle ne savait malheureusement point décrypter. Et le nom alors...

 **" - Kurosaki "**

Quel Kurosaki ? Pour quoi faire ? De quoi cela pouvait-il bien parler ? Ça non plus, elle n'en savait rien. Et ça l'ennuyait fortement. Elle baissa la tête et se frappa le front de la main gauche, les yeux fermés, le papier froissé emprisonné dans sa main droite dont le bras reposait le long de son corps, tout en continuant de marcher, de plus en plus vite malgré elle vers l'adresse donnée. Elle avait une énorme boule au ventre quand, encore une fois, d'autres questions retirent surface du plus loin possible de son subconscient où elle y refoulait tout cela.

Où étaient-ils passés tous les trois ?  
Allaient-ils bien ?  
Étaient-ils mort ? Ou en vie ?  
Pourquoi avaient-ils disparus du jour au lendemain ?  
Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas non plus de nouvelles ? Même d'Ichigo, qui pourtant avait été son plus proche partenaire ?  
Pourquoi être parti ?  
Pourquoi ne rien avoir dit ?

Toutes ces questions, et encore bien d'autres, la torturait chaque jours. De plus en plus. Et partout où Rukia essayait de creuser ne lui menait à rien. Elle ne faisait qu'y gagner des soucis supplémentaire et plus qu'inutile. Elle allait finir par se tuer à ce rythme. Et elle le savait bien plus que bien.

L'homme se stoppait sur place alors qu'il arrivait. Il leva la tête vers le haut, vérifiant où il se trouvait rue du ******, un hangar non-habité et complètement lugubre. Il souffla d'agacement une fois de plus, la dernière chose qu'il voulait était de découvrir ce qu'il se cachait la dernière, dans toute cette grande et incompréhensible noirceur.

 **" - Je vois que je ne suis pas le premier à arriver finalement. Je pensais pourtant avoir pris assez d'avance que pour ça. "**

L'homme encapuchonné, comme à son habitude, se retourna à l'entente de cette voix soudaine, bien qu'il l'avait sentit arriver, qu'il connaissait très bien. Ses yeux prirent une teinte blasé.

 **" - Alors dis-moi, depuis quand l'as-tu remplacé au juste ?**

Ses yeux se froncèrent.

 **\- Assez de temps que pour que personne ne le remarque encore. "**

 _" - Il n'est pas ce qu'il est. "_

Une voix peu robotique mais également peu humaine, et pas plus hollow pour autant qu'elle soit s'éleva de nul part. Les deux hommes froncèrent leurs sourcils et se mirent en garde en cas d'attaque. Qu'était-ce encore, _cette fois_ ?

L'individu arrivé en deuxième esquissa un petit sourire avec d'éclater de rire, littéralement.

 **" - Alors...**

Il reprit.

 **\- Depuis quand l'as-tu remplacer exactement ? "**

L'homme tira légèrement sur l'avant de la capuche du manteau qu'il portait pour se recouvrir un peu plus les yeux et le visage, comme pour se cacher, protéger ou préserver. Il marmonna en guise de réponde, courte, brève, compréhensible, étonnante.

 **" - Deux semaines exactement. "**

Le deuxième homme écarquilla les yeux, il ne l'avait pas remarqué assez vite visible et s'en voulait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il n'osait montrer.

 **" - Comment as-tu pu bien faire ça ?!**

Il s'écriait.

 **\- Même moi je n'ai rien vu avant ces derniers jours !**

L'homme encapuchonné sourit.

 **\- C'était bien évidemment le but. "**

Ils entrent dans la sorte de hangars abandonnés, non sans être tout deux assez perplexe.

 _" Bienvenue, bienvenue, chers amis. "_

La voix se tut quelques secondes alors que les deux hommes avaient levés la tête vers le haut, regardant de chaque côté du plafond, il cherchait visiblement d'où cela pouvait bien provenir. Il se rendirent alors compte que cette pièce était vraiment immense, et à force de tourner, ils attraperaient le tournis, cela les désorienteraient encore bien plus qu'avant. Comme s'ils en avaient besoin après tout...

 _" Ah. Eh bien, eh bien, il semblerait effectivement qu'il nous manque une personne. "_

Cette voix robotique esquissa un rire complètement bizarre et déformé. C'était absolument horrible à entendre. Ils se demandaient littéralement quoi. Cette voix, cet endroit, tout ici avait été parfaitement calculé et mit en place. Mais par qui ? C'est plutôt cela, la vraie question, et ce qu'ils se demandaient depuis le plus grand des débuts.

 **" - Mais qu'est-ce... "**

Les deux hommes se retournèrent simultanément à l'entente de ce bruit, de cette voix. La dernière personne qui avait été "invité" était enfin arrivés, elle avaient enfin pu trouver ce bel endroit indiqué qu'elle recherchait depuis tout à l'heure. Noté l'ironie du mot "bel".

 _" Eh bien, eh bien, la dernière personne vient enfin d'arrivé. Avance toi dans la pièce, je te prie. "_

La jeune femme sursauta et se baissa légèrement en regardant vers le haut, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

 **" - Tiens, tiens, Rukia Kuchiki.**

Elle écarquilla les yeux, cette voix, elle la connaissait.

 **\- Sosuke Aizen ?!**

Elle s'écriait, mais réussit finalement à reprendre le peu de calme qu'elle avait auparavant. Elle devrait sûrement raconter tout ça à Toshiro...

 **\- N'étais-tu donc pas censé être enfermé dans le peu qu'il reste de la Soul Society ?**

Elle parlait maintenant avec une voix calme et assurée, comme le ferait une noble de son rang. S'il restait toujours la notion de noblesse... Aizen éclata littéralement de rire à cette remarque.

 **\- Chère petite... Vu l'état de ta précieuse Soul Society et de votre condition actuelle, crois-tu sincèrement que j'aurais pu, ne serait-ce qu'une journée de plus rester enfermé là-bas ?**

Il était tout de même encore coincé dans sa chaise, et Rukia espérait que cela prouverait tout de même quelque chose, après tout, autant continuer d'espérer, même si ça semblait maintenant surfait et impossible.

 **" - Il serait ridicule de penser que ce reste de monde puisse me retenir. Déjà que je vous avais permis de le faire avant.**

Rukia s'étouffa.

 **\- P-Permis ?**

Aizen sourit.

 **\- Oui, permis. Vous avez vraiment cru m'avoir enfermé et capturé ?**

Dans le dos d'Aizen, tournant le dos à Rukia tout de même, l'homme encapuchonné s'étouffa en un rire. Il ne pouvait pas faire plus, sous peine d'être révélé. Il essaya de légèrement modifier sa voix, comme à l'habitude.

 **\- Toi ? Leur avoir permis de te capturer ? Tu t'es littéralement fais ramassé. "**

Il rigola tout de même alors qu'Aizen se mettait d'hors et déjà en colère et que Rukia regardait celui qu'elle pensait être un de ses "partenaires" dans cette "course aux nouvelles".

 _" Allons, allons... "_

La voix s'éleva de nouveau.

 _" Pas de dispute ici, je vous prie, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer, maintenant. "_

Tous les murs se barrèrent de volets, toute la pièce était devenue noire et presque effrayante, même. Une télévision est sortie d'un petit emplacement dans le mur et ils écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise alors que l'écran s'allumait et que la première image, des plus choquante apparaissait.

(...)

 **" - Rukia ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? "** L'interpella tout de suite Toshiro.

Elle avait posé une main sur sa poitrine et essayait difficilement de rependre son souffle. Elle n'en pouvait visiblement plus d'avoir courut le plus vite possible jusqu'ici, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas vraiment pour apporter une bonne nouvelle.

 **" - Il a disparu ! Cet imbécile blanc à disparu ! "** Elle paniquait. En même temps, ça faisait déjà longtemps après tout, mais ça, elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

 _ **Alors, est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? :) J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis. Vous pouvez aussi commenter toutes les questions que vous vous posez, ça me ferait super plaisir de les lire, et puis je pourrais peut-être répondre à certaines. ;) Questions... Questions... Quelles sont vos questions ? x)**_

 _ **A bientôt, et merci, Lisa.**_


	6. Chapter 6 - In the Dark site

_**Chapitre 6 - In the Dark Site**_

 _ **Hey ! Bonjour tout le monde ! Au moment où j'écris ce mot ( 09/03/16 ), j'espère sincèrement que j'aurais publié avec un rythme plutôt normal ^^ Normalement oui, puisque je suis déjà bien avancée ! M'enfin, bonne lecture. En espérant que vous aimez toujours et que je ne vous déçois pas. :)**_

 _ **Quoi que, à vrai dire, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de mon chapitre cinq alors j'espère que j'ai réussi à me rattraper avec ce sixième chapitre made in... me ! :D Vanne de merde, bonjour. ( Merci aux scans de Bleach pour l'idée de vanne tellement pourrie x) ).**_

 _ **Reviews :**_

 _ **yashiro-san**_ _ **: Merciii ! Franchement, ça me fait super plaisir d'avoir ton avis et ton ressentit. Je te remercie aussi de me suivre sur cette histoire d'ailleurs. ^^**_

 **" - D-Disparu ?**

Toshiro Hitsugaya tombait des nues.

 **\- Oui, oui, il est complètement introuvable, ce n'est absolument pas croyable !**

Elle avait placé ses mains dans sa chevelures et faisait les cents pas dans la pièce, elle la parcourait avec une panique incroyable. Toshiro se reprit rapidement.

 **\- Bon, commence par te calmer et ensuite tu m'expliqueras, veux-tu. "**

Rukia s'est arrêté, le dos en face du lit et s'est laissée tomber en arrière jusqu'à tomber sur celui-ci, les mains maintenant placés sur le front, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court. Elle ne dit plus rien durant quelques secondes et se contenta de fixer le mur sans plus d'émotions. Elle se releva en position assise à peine une minute ou deux plus tard, le regard toujours dans le vague, dans le vide total. Elle posa son regard sur le capitaine de la dixième division et commença son discours de la manière la plus brève et simple possible.

 **" - Ne me coupez pas avant la fin s'il vous plait, Capitaine Hitsugaya.**

Celui-ci hocha la tête et Rukia, vice-capitaine actuelle de la treizième division de la cours, reprit en chemin.

 **\- On était dans une sorte de** _ **site sombre**_ **. Je veux dire, nous avions reçu des petits papiers nous disant que l'on devait absolument découvrir ce qu'il se passait, et, bêtement, nous sommes tombés dans le piège. Nous étions trois, j'y étais, il y avait "tu sais qui" et... Il y avait Aizen.**

Toshiro faillit s'étouffer sur place, ça promettait vraiment d'être un gros bazar tout cela.

 **\- Ils étaient tous les deux déjà arrivés quand je me suis présenté à l'endroit donné. Cette sorte de hangar était couvert de volets qui se sont baissés directement, nous enfermant dans le noir le plus complet. Une télévision est, littéralement, apparu et elle s'est allumée... "**

Dans la suite de ses mots, elle a expliqué au capitaine tout ce qui pouvait être vu dans la vidéo, alors que, bien sûr, le jeune homme aux cheveux était on ne peut plus... Choqué ? Oui, c'est sûrement ça... Evidemment... Ce n'était pas logique. Peu importe ce qu'ils essayaient de se dire, ce n'était absolument pas logique.

Rukia voulut alors montrer les photos qu'elle avait discrètement pu faire alors qu'elle était là-bas, avec un téléphone humain, qui lui échappait d'ailleurs énormément, qu'elle avait acheté en cas d'urgence, on ne sait jamais. Elle en trouva une et agita le téléphone en face du nez du capitaine Hitsugaya, de la dixième division. Celui fut alors étonné.

 **" - Rukia, il n'y a rien sur ce téléphone.**

Surprise, elle fit le même geste que plutôt, à l'exception que son téléphone était maintenant en face de son propre visage.

 **\- Mais... Je ne comprends pas.**

Elle semblait déçue.

 **\- Ce n'est rien, montre moi plutôt où est cet endroit en terminant ton histoire.**

Elle hocha la tête et ils sortirent de la chambre, puis de la maison, avant de se remettre en marche rapidement.

 **\- Eh bien, suite à ce film, je ne sais pas trop ce que c'était, mais une sorte de gaz mélangé à des saletés nous aient tombés dessus, c'était, si je puis dire, légèrement répugnant... Je ne sais plus trop ce qu'il s'est passé après, mais je me suis réveillé au beau milieu de la rue. Les deux autres avaient tous les deux disparus, je me suis mis à leur recherche, j'ai cherché partout, j'ai tout essayé, mais rien. Ce n'était que des efforts en vain, ça fait maintenant deux jours, et aucun des deux n'est trouvable. Ils ont tous les deux bien disparus."**

Elle souffla de soulagement, à la fin de son monologue, fière d'avoir réussi à tout dire, même si elle n'était pas vraiment entrée dans les détails de la situation, très bizarre soit elle. Ils marchaient maintenant en silence dans la rue, car plus ils approchaient de l'endroit où tout s'était passé, plus ils s'approchaient également de l'endroit où tous les shinigamis étaient réunis, et ils se devaient de faire extrêmement attention, pour ne pas risque de se faire remarquer, d'attirer l'attention sur eux, ou même, de se faire entièrement démasquer. Quand ils arrivèrent au bout de la rue, Rukia s'exclama directement.

 **" - C'est par là ! Vite !**

Elle se mit à courir et s'arrêta au bon endroit. Sa bouche tomba alors, littéralement.

 **\- Mais... "**

L'emplacement était bel et bien vide, pas de hangar, rien du tout, absolument rien. Bon sang ! Comment arrivaient-ils même à faire ça, comme ça ?! Toute cette situation commençait vraiment à leur échapper, et lui "enquête" commençait même à stagner. C'était plus qu'ennuyant. Mais ce dont ils ne s'étaient pas encore rendus compte, ce que cette situation n'avait encore jamais été sous leur contrôle. Absolument pas, jamais de la vie.

C'est alors qu'une nouvelle nuée d'information déferla, disons, en même temps qu'une tonne de crasse qui s'abattit sur les têtes du vice-capitaine Kuchiki et du capitaine Hitsugaya. Rukia écarquilla les yeux et eut pour premier réflexe de reculer, lentement mais sûrement.

 _ **" - Dark site..."**_

 _Elle murmura le nom de l'endroit où elle essayait de se rendre sans cesse. Rukia tenait le petit papier qu'elle avait reçu bien serré entre sa paume de main droite et ses doigts. Elle avait serré sa main en poing et ruminait de rage. Qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait bien dire ? Et puis pourquoi l'avoir appelé "Dark Site" ? C'était un nom ridicule bon sang ! C'était des mots d'Anglais purs qui se traduisaient par "site sombre". Et même là, quand elle essayait de comprendre, cela n'aboutissait à absolument rien._

 _Elle avait beau essayé de se creuser la tête dans tous les sens, rien, de pertinent en tout cas, parce que sinon, elle avait déjà pensé à pas mal de choses, n'en ressortait correctement, et dans le bon ordre, encore moins._

 _Elle soupira, une nouvelle fois, alors qu'elle arrivait sur place, deux personnes étaient déjà là, et elle se rendit bien vite compte de qui étaient ces personnes._

 _ **" - Tiens, tiens, Rukia Kuchiki.**_

 _Elle s'étranglait, littéralement, avant de légèrement tousser, ou plutôt toussoter._

 _ **\- Sosuke Aizen ?!**_

 _Elle s'écriait, mais réussit finalement à reprendre le peu de calme qu'elle avait auparavant. Elle devrait sûrement raconter tout ça à Toshiro... Elle se savait et ne comptait pas en faire autrement. Evidemment._

 _ **\- N'étais-tu donc pas censé être enfermé dans le peu qu'il reste de la Soul Society ?"**_

 _Ce qu'il reste de la Soul Society... Ces mots lui faisaient mal au coeur. Ce qui avait été pour elle une si belle cité, tant utile, avait été quasiment entièrement réduite en cendre. Une cité de cendre et de misère, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait bien en rester. El le parlait tout de même maintenant avec une voix calme et assurée, comme le ferait une noble de son rang. S'il restait toujours la notion de noblesse... Aizen éclata littéralement de rire à cette remarque._

 _ **" - Chère petite... Vu l'état de ta précieuse Soul Society et de votre condition actuelle, crois-tu sincèrement que j'aurais pu, ne serait-ce qu'une journée de plus rester enfermé là-bas ?"**_

 _Il était tout de même encore coincé dans sa chaise, et Rukia espérait que cela prouverait tout de même quelque chose, après tout, autant continuer d'espérer, même si ça semblait maintenant surfait et impossible. Cela pourrait au moins prouver qu'il n'est toujours pas aussi puissant que ce qu'il ose le dire, clairement et platement._

 _ **" - Il serait ridicule de penser que ce reste de monde puisse me retenir. Déjà que je vous avais permis de le faire avant.**_

 _Rukia s'étouffa, encore plus que tout à l'heure alors qu'elle écarquillait grandement les yeux._

 _ **\- P-Permis ?Q-Quoi ?**_

 _Aizen sourit, de son sourire narquois, une fois de plus, encore un peu plus._

 _ **\- Oui, permis. Vous avez vraiment cru m'avoir enfermé et capturé ?"**_

 _Dans le dos d'Aizen, tournant le dos à Rukia tout de même, l'homme encapuchonné s'étouffa en un rire. Il ne pouvait pas faire plus, sous peine d'être révélé. Il essaya de légèrement modifier sa voix, comme à l'habitude. Rukia le fixa, un certain doute dans le regard, tout de même. Avait-il encore changé ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Il était... Différent... Un peu plus comme Ichigo... Cette idée ne fit qu'un seul tour dans sa tête avant qu'elle ne se rende compte directement que c'était ridule et surtout, bien impossible._

 _ **" - Toi ? Leur avoir permis de te capturer ? Tu t'es littéralement fais ramassé. "**_

 _Il rigola tout de même alors qu'Aizen se mettait d'hors et déjà en colère et que Rukia regardait celui qu'elle pensait être un de ses "partenaires" dans cette "course aux nouvelles". Ce rire, il lui disait quelque chose. Elle était certaine de l'avoir déjà entendu auparavant, mais très peu de fois. Elle ferma les yeux le temps d'y réfléchir alors qu'une grand télévision sortait du mur. Elle eut le temps de voir la première image, d'écarquiller les yeux et de ré-entendre le rire de l'autre. Elle referma donc alors les yeux, histoire de bien capté ce rire. Cela ne lui prit que quelques misérables secondes avant de se rendre bien compte de la situation, elle avait compris une partie de l'énigme... Et ré-ouvrit précipitamment les yeux dans les secondes qui suivirent._

 _ **" - Ichigo ! "**_

 _S'était-elle exclamé. Trente secondes plus tard, elle se sentait prendre un coup sur la tête, elle s'évanouit de suite, directement._

Rukia ouvrit les yeux dans un gros souffle, sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait à une vitesse monstre alors qu'elle commençait à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant ce qu'elle supposait être son évanouissement. Elle se releva précipitamment, les yeux grands ouverts.

 **" - Ca-Capitaine Hitsugaya ?**

Elle l'appelait, ne le trouvant pas près d'elle.

 **\- Capitaine ?!**

Tout autour d'elle était vide et sale, les bâtiments à proximité avaient été détruit, effacé de la surface de la terre, à l'exception de celui où se trouve tous les shinigamis.

 **\- Non... "**

Elle paniquait de nouveau, alors qu'elle se dirigeait de nouveau vers l'endroit où se trouvait le hangar. Rien. Elle soupira et partit vers le bâtiment des shingamis, le vent soufflant doucement à travers ses fins, et maintenant longs, cheveux noirs corbeaux. Quand elle arriva sur place, elle retranscrit directement le souvenir qui lui était réapparu durant son évanouissement. Elle retrouverait le capitaine de la dixième division dès qu'elle aurait finis sont travail ici et qu'elle pourrait ressortit.

Elle sourit avec une très grande joie. Elle en était maintenant sûre, il y a quelques heures seulement, elle avait revu Ichigo. C'était une nouvelle dose d'espoir pour le petit groupe que formait maintenant seulement Toshiro et elle. Ichigo était enfin de retour, une bonne fois pour toute.

 _ **Au fait, qui vient à la Made In Asia du 11, 12 et 13 mars ? ** Moi j'y vais demain (12 mars 2016 ) ^^**_

 _ **A bientôt.**_

 _ **Lisa**_


	7. Chapter 7 - In the Madness

_**Reviews :**_ yashiro-san : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis super contente de voir que ça te plaise ! ^^

 _ **Chapitre 7 - In the madness**_

 _ **Alors que j'écris le début de ce chapitre, je suis en route pour la Made In Asia. Je me demande bien quand est-ce que j'aurais fini cette septième partie...**_

 _" Les choses prennent définitivement une tout autre tournure."_

 **" - Rukia... Tu deviens folle.**

Toshiro Hitsugaya secoua la tête en reposant la rapport de Rukia.

 **\- Q-Quoi ?**

Celle-ci ne comprenait pas. Objection.

 **\- Tu prends les choses trop à coeur dans cette histoire.**

Il ferma les yeux, baissa la tête et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

 **\- Mais...**

Elle aussi, tombait maintenant des nues. Elle regardait le capitaine qui se trouvait en face d'elle d'un oeil suppliant.

 **\- Ne me regardes pas comme ça... J'ai jamais dis que tu devais arrêter cette enquête.**

Rukia soupira de soulagement.

 **\- C'est trop important.**

Termina plutôt le capitaine.

 **\- Allons bon,** soupira-t-il, **qu'en est-il dès maintenant ?**

Il avait directement changé de sujet après cela, se reposant sur ce qu'il avait déjà découvert quand il avait soit disant disparu.

 **\- Ah...**

Hésita Rukia Kuchiki.

 **\- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux mettre la zone sous surveillance. Pas des shinigamis ! Mais tout de même, nous pourrions essayer de nous organiser pour cela. L'un après l'autre. Cependant, étant donné la dose de travail quotidienne que nous récoltons en tant que capitaine et vice-capitaine de la Soul Society, cela me semble assez compliqué. D'autant plus que, depuis la mort...**

Elle du ravaler sa salive et essayer de reprendre son calme, de parler moins vite.

 **-... Du capitaine Ukitake... Je dois également endosser le travail de capitaine en plus de celui de vice-capitaine que j'avais déjà. Quoi qu'étant donné que le capitaine était souvent malade, j'avais déjà une partie en plus à l'époque...**

Termina-t-elle donc, alors que Toshiro Hitsugaya cherchait déjà une sortie à ce problème, ou du moins, de quoi le résoudre.

 **\- Je vois... Nous pouvons faire comme ceci, nous mélangerons notre travail. Durant le moment où tu seras de surveillance, je m'occuperais de tout et le travail et inversement.**

Rukia allait faire une objection mais le capitaine continua, coupant court à ce qu'elle pourrait dire, il lui répondait d'hors et déjà.

 **\- Cependant, nous devrons être calme et discret. Car si quelqu'un, quel qu'elle soit, apprenait ce que nous faisions, nous aurions d'énormes et imprévisibles ennuis. Comprends-tu bien ?**

 **\- Oui ! "**

Elle s'exclamait. Le jeune capitaine continua de lui compter les différentes consignes pour la suite, encore et encore, alors que la jeune Kuchiki prenait de sérieuses notes.

(...)

L'enquête continue alors que le mystère s'épaissit et s'approfondit, encore et encore, sans jamais s'arrêter, toujours plus compliqué...

A quoi allait-il devoir bien penser maintenant ? Il n'en savait strictement rien, il en était sûr. Mais, enfermé comme il l'était actuellement, semblable à un vulgaire animal en cage, il n'en avait plus que faire. La tête baissée, ses cheveux blancs, quoi que légèrement grisés par la crasse, sur le haut du crâne, lui retombaient sur le front de manière bien ingrate. Il faut dire que, d'autant plus, après tout ce temps ici, ils avaient même prit une longueur supplémentaire.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

 **" - Je me suis bien fais avoir cette fois... Hein ? Pas vrai ?**

Le blanc sourit, presque cruellement, envers lui-même.

 **\- Tu ne m'en veux même pas, on dirait...**

L'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce sombre prit une légère pause et inspira un bon coup avant de continuer.

 **\- Prendre ta place ces dernières semaines fut plutôt amusant...**

Il souffla.

 **\- Tes deux coéquipiers, ou je ne sais pas trop quoi, n'ont même pas eut l'intelligence et la perspicacité de se rendre compte que tu n'étais plus là et que je t'avais remplacer. Ce qu'ils cherchaient depuis tout ce temps était sous leurs nez et ils n'ont absolument rien su voir.**

Il se mit à rire de bon coeur.

 **\- Et dire qu'un l'un d'eux est Capitaine et l'autre, Vice-Capitaine...**

 **\- Ce ne sont pas des flèches, effectivement.**

Le blanc releva la tête, et ouvrit faiblement les yeux pour pouvoir regarder l'autre dans les yeux, il sourit.

 **\- Mais moi j'en suis une.**

Il sortit son sourire carnassier.

 **\- Ahlala, bizarrement, tu me fais bien de la peine, _Shirosaki_.**

 **\- Oh mais toi aussi, tu m'en fais de la peine, mon cher... Mais... _Je ne deviendrai pas fou avant toi_. "**

 _Nous sommes seuls et abandonnés_

 _Nous ne sommes qu'immortalité_

 _Et pourtant,_

 _Cette époque que j'aimais tant,_

 _Jamais ne sera_

 _Plus qu'elle n'est là..._

 **" - Faut croire que finalement...**

Il se mit à tousser violemment. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce et le blanc, toujours accroché au mur par des chaines autour de ses poignets et chevilles, commençait même à parler tout seul. Après tout, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

 **\- On a bel et bien perdu face à eux... "**

En y repensant, il n'avait de toute façon jamais eu de doute sur cela. Il n'avait pas été assez stupide pour croire qu'ils avaient gagnés. Après tout, il restait toujours l'âme et le zanpakuto d'un shinigami suppléant.

Jamais, au grand jamais, ils n'ont eut la moindre chance, il le savait d'autant plus dans cette situation pour le moins... Délicate. Et plus il restait ici, plus il commençait à réellement comprendre ce qu'il se passait et ce qui risquait grandement de se passer.

Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place, l'énigme, bien qu'elle soit de plus en plus sombre et complexe chaque jours, commençait par se faire un peu plus comprendre. Il savait qu'il était bien loin de la résoudre, mais il espérait y arriver le plus vite possible.

Il se doutait également du fait que Rukia et Toshiro essayaient encore de comprendre tout ça, mais ils n'y arriveraient sûrement pas.

Ce que Shirosaki espérait, c'était de pouvoir sortir d'ici et faire avancer les autres avant que leur grande erreur ne mette en marche une réelle catastrophe.

Quoi que, remarquez qu'il n'avait plus parlé de sa vengeance depuis un bon bout de temps. Il sourit tout de même un peu plus cruellement, en faisant voir ses dents, presque carnassière, à la "lumière du jour", oh oui, ça vengeance, il avait hâte. Après tout, une fois que tout ceci serait terminé, il allait pouvoir enfin pouvoir régler leurs comptes à ses saleté de shinigamis pour ce qu'ils avaient osés faire.

Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre de ses idées noires quand un autre flash-back lui vint en tête, il soupira. Pourquoi maintenant ? Il voulu se frapper le front, mais il en était bien impossible.

Il releva les yeux, sans pour autant relever la tête quand la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant une jeune femme.

 **" - C'est moi qui suis chargée de venir te chercher.**

Déclara-t-elle. Shiro se dit alors qu'il avait une petite chance et attendit.

 **\- Je vais te détacher, tu n'as pas intérêt à faire n'importe quel petit mouvent sans mon autorisation et ensuite, je t'emmènerai à lui.**

Il comprit tout de suite de qui elle parlait.

 **\- Tu es d'accord avec cela ? "**

Comme s'il avait le choix... Il hocha la tête. Elle le détacha donc du mur, et Shiro tenta alors une première manœuvre, bien que légèrement désespérée. Le blanc essaya de se défaire de son emprise pour retourna son bras pour essayer de donner un coup dans la nuque de la jeune femme, histoire d'essayer de l'endormir, sans pour autant lui faire trop de dommages, de dégâts. Yuzu Kurosaki resta de glace alors qu'elle le retournait pour le plaquer au sol. Qui aurait bien pu croire cela possible ?

Alors ensuite, quand l'idée de sa vengeance lui revint une nouvelle fois en tête, il se dit qu'avant tout, l devait réussir à sortir d'ici. Et, ne pouvant pas compter sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, il se dit que ça promettait d'être extrêmement difficile.

(...)

 **" - Quelque chose cloche... Encore...**

Rukia Kuchiki regardait attentivement le panneau devant elle.

 **\- C'est pas normal... Même pour moi. "**

Du sang. Elle le voyait couler le long du papier. Et plus ça avançait, plus ça empirait. Il imprégnait le papier et se mettait à sécher. Rukia l'observait. On aurait dit un zombie. Rien que cela. Encore et encore.

Et plus tout cela avançait, plus elle devenait, elle aussi, folle.

 _ **J'ai honte, j'ai honte. Eh bien, je viens de relire le message que j'avais écris juste au dessus, il m'aura quand même fallu du temps... Je m'excuse. Ces vacances ont réellement été des vacances cette fois, j'ai absolument rien foutu... xD En plus, il est plus court... Vraiment désolée, je me rattraperai, surtout durant les prochaines vacances.**_

 _ ** _ **Et, j'en rassure certaines( mais j'en déçois une autre x) ), cette fic n'est pas un yaoi ! xD**_ **_

_**Lisa**_


End file.
